1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective covering for the human eye during medical treatment; and more particularly, a protective shield or chamber for the eye following surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time patients undergoing eye surgery are provided with a plastic bubble-shaped transparent cover for an eye, the cover having a planar border portion being fastened to the facial skin around the eye with adhesive tape. There is no ventilation through the cover, and it must be removed for the administration of medicaments to the eye, followed by taping to seal the cover to the eye. If ventilation is desired a single hole normally is punched through the bubble portion. A prior patent to describe this type of shield is U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,550, issued to E. Q. Yavitz.